


Hello Darkling, My Old Friend

by lusciousmouthboy



Series: Fanfic Free Fridge [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Giving up the idea for this fic/the couple good sentences I wrote hahaha, Not Beta Read, fanfic free fridge, not a real fic, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciousmouthboy/pseuds/lusciousmouthboy
Summary: Alina writes to the dead Darkling to cope.Post-Grisha Trilogy.(This fic is unfinished and unedited -- it's like 100 words! A title and a couple of sentences I wrote and liked. I would not recommend reading it if you're looking for a story. It's not a story! It's just a beginning. If you wanna finish it, or whatever, please have it.)
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Series: Fanfic Free Fridge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164563
Kudos: 6





	Hello Darkling, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this fic is unfinished and unedited period. It's not a WIP!
> 
> I'm purging my drives of all of the half-written fanfiction I've ever half-written and do not plan to finish writing. Some I won't write because the idea no longer interests me, or the fandom/characters no longer interest me. Some stories I just exhausted! 
> 
> So, I'm releasing them into the aether. Giving them up to the world! Are they offerings? I don't know. But if you see something or read something you like -- please, take it. Take it all! 
> 
> And hey, supposing anyone does anything with any of these fic babies, please let me know! I'd love to see what they become.

**Hello Darkling, My Old Friend**

Alina writes letters to Alexander after he's died.

"Aleksander,

What version of Ravka was it you dreamt of in your sleep?  
Was it a Ravka smiling and treating with her enemies?  
Or was it a Ravka growling, sharpening her blades always?" 

(More about Ravka)

"And in our final moments, Aleksander, I still cannot be sure that my dagger plunged into Mal for myself or for Ravka. 

Some nights, I believe it was for myself. I wanted the power. 

Those nights. 

You'd be comforted to know we do not share a bed. I made a room away from him.

I have nights like this so frequently. Nights full of horrors. Some you inflicted, others you inspired. They keep me awake and away. 

Does that please you? Are you smug in your shroud?

Part of me hopes you have 

found peace but I do not hope it is at my expense. (To my demise?) If I get to the afterlife and find that it has been, oh, Darkling, you will be in for a reckoning."

Basically how Alina copes w after-wars. PTSD, tremors, depression.


End file.
